Yahk-Tosh
The Yahk-Tosh were a slug-like sentient species from the planet Xolu in Hutt Space and were believed to be distantly related to the Hutts. Their bodies were slug like in appearance, with six thick arms, which they used for moving around, and their scaled skin had a dirty green color. Four thin horns sprouted from the tops of their heads and their pointed snouts were filled with rows of serrated teeth. Like the Hutts, the Yahk-Tosh were also immune to Force mind tricks. As well as their homeworld the species controlled the planet Far Pando also in Hutt Space, but pledged their loyalty to the Hutt Grand Council. Biology and Appearance The Yahk-Tosh were a slug like sentient species similar in appearance to the Hutt species which they were believed to be distantly related to. Like the Hutts they had green hides, a single foot upon which they moved about as well as a similar facial structure consisting of two eyes and a mouth containing a tongue, unlike the Hutts though they had six arms each ending in three digits, which they used to move about, scaly skin, teeth within their mouth and four horns growing from the top of their heads. The species had red colored blood, but also produced slime and at least one member had yellow colored eyes. Also like Hutts members of the species were able to resist mind tricks by Force-sensitive beings and had some telepathic abilities of their own which were strong enough to control some droids. The species were also surprisingly fast for their large size and also reasonably strong. History The Yahk-Tosh lived on the planet Xolu within the region of the galaxy that became known as Hutt Space, which was controlled by the Hutt species and lead by their Hutt Grand Council, which the Yahk-Tosh pledged loyalty to. The region was first explored between 15,000 BBY and 8,000 BBY and Hutt space had expanded to include Xolu by the time of the Great Sith War between 4,000 BBY and 3,996 BBY. Within Hutt space they also controlled the planet Far Pando which was a pleasant agrarian world. Both Xolu and Far Pando were on the Pando Spur hyperlane which connected them to Hollastin and Near Pando, two other worlds within Hutt Space. RPG D6 Stats Home Planet or System: Xolu Attribute Dice: 12D DEXTERITY 2D/4D KNOWLEDGE 2D/4D MECHANICAL 2D/4D PERCEPTION 2D/4D STRENGTH 2D/4D TECHNICAL 2D/4D Special Abilities: Slug-like: They appear to be like giant slugs. Six Thick Arms: Yahk-Tosh have six fully-functional arms with working hands on all of them. Skill bonus: Yahk-Tosh gain 2D for each 1D spent on the Climbing skill during character creation. Broadcast Telepathy: Yahk-Tosh can speak telepathically with any number of creatures within 500 meters. Anyone wishing to resist this telepathic communication must make an opposed Willpower or Control skill roll against the Yahk-Toshs' own Willpower or Control skill. This ability cannot be used to "steal" memories or information. Force Resistance: Yahk-Tosh have an innate defense against Force-based mind manipulation techniques and roll double their Perception dice to resist such attacks. However, because of this, Yahk-Tosh are not believed to be able to learn Force skills. Move: 10/12 Size: 1.5-2.0 meters tall Category:Species